Supposedly Perfect
by Kirei Tsuki
Summary: The last thing she expected to see was Sid Gifaldi, mouth hanging open, with a baseball bat prepared to swing from his spot on the porch. And she was ever so certain the last thing he expected was to find her soaked to the bone in his yard, muddy and barefoot, with her purse, its contents, her shoes, and her phone scattered across the lawn. Main:SidxLila Minor:HxA RxC PxG ChRainy
1. A Lunchtime Request

**A/N: Hey all my favorite people! My little HA! Lovers! I know I've been gone for a while and I promise to write more of "Little Wonders" and "The Chronicles of Deep Voice" when I get the chance, but this story has been in my head all year and with no other fanfics involving this couple, I just HAD to write this! So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold! I only own Anna Belle and Chaltiquel. The rest are Craig Bartlett's!**

It was a lazy afternoon at the Shortman-Bartlett complex with the Bartletts taking their off day to laze around the house. A young woman around her early thirties was in the kitchen working on lunch for her husband and an afterschool snack for her four favorite children. After pouring a bit of oil into her skillet and turning on the stove the caramel skinned woman set to cutting tortillas into different shapes. Her son, Valentine, ate his in the shape of triangles, while her nephew, Andrew, liked his to be shapes like circles so that the chocolate and cinnamon she sprinkled and drizzled on it would stay in place. Unlike their brother, who seemed to be more of a problem solver like his father, her nieces, Abigail and Eleanor, liked theirs in unique shapes. Abigail liked her in hearts, so she could scoop up her toppings and use the pointed end as a handle. Eleanor was the rebel. She wanted hers to be shaped like stars, so she had to race to catch her toppings.

A smile played upon her red lips as pale, strong arms wrapped around her waist, "Where's my lunch, woman?"

The woman laughed, tilting her head back, "You're so not the bad boy type, Brian." The man, also known as Brian "Brainy" Bartlett rested his chin on her smooth shoulder.

"I suppose the glasses and the sweater vest aren't that intimidating, either?"

"Nope." The woman giggled as she dropped some of the tortillas into the skillet, letting the pieces fry up, "Why don't you cut some green apples to go with this?"

"On our off day, Chal? Wouldn't it be more fun if I just took you upstairs and ravished you instead?" The young Brit groaned, picking up the fruits from a nearby basket.

"Is that all you think about when your home?" Chaltiquel smiled, pulling out the now fried tortillas and adding another batch.

"No. Sometimes I think about books. And food. And music."Brainy stated seriously. Chal rolled her eyes with a smile and sprinkled on a concoction of cinnamon-sugar on some of the tortillas. Brainy chopped away at the apples, cutting them into perfect squares. After finishing the last batch of fried tortillas and dashing them with cinnamon-sugar, Chal drizzled on the melted chocolate and set it at the center of the table. Wiping her delicate hands, Chal made her way to her husband, who was chopping up the apples.

"Brian?"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?" She stifled a laugh as he looked to her, an extremely serious expression on his face.

"Cutting apples for the children."

"In squares?" Chal began to laugh, causing Brainy to set the knife on the counter.

"That's it!" In a quick swoop, he lifted up the petite woman and carried her into the living room, making her shriek with laughter. She giggled as she landed on her back onto the couch as he hovered above her.

"Aren't you supposed to be a civilized old chap?" Chal giggled as he nuzzled her neck, his signature grin on his face.

"I was raised in America…"

"Brian!" Chal laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her bright green eyes dancing with mischief. They two paused as they heard the doorbell ring.

"You've cannot be serious…" Brainy groaned as he pulled off of his wife, helping her up in the process.

"I wonder who that could be…" Chal smoothed out her mango colored skinnies and readjusted her black and white vertically striped tank, which was tucked into her pants which buttoned at mid-stomach. Her black stilettos clacked against the dark wooden floor as she walked to the large auburn door. She tightened her white and red polka dotted bandana that held her long green ponytail, and looked to her husband, who was readjusting his red tie.

"Who is it?" He looked at her expectantly.

Chal shrugged, causing her lime green bracelets to slide own her wrists. She stood on her tiptoes, earning a chuckle from Brainy. She rose an eyebrow in his direction, making him clear his throat and give a look of guilt. Chal peaked through the hole in the door before immediately opening the door.

"Anna Belle?"

Chal looked down at the nine year old in shock. The girl smiled politely, just as her mother always did.

"Hello, Mrs. Bartlett. I came to talk to you…" The petite red head smiled brightly, her freckles dancing across her the long bridge of her nose. Her dark blue eyes danced with curiosity, and her hands were bunched together in front of her. She was wearing a backwards green cap, a blue sleeveless hoodie, black fingerless gloves, a pale violet top, a pink choker with a gold coin, black cowboy boots, and a dark green plaid skirt.

"Anna, it's twelve in the afternoon. You should be at school, bonita." Chal frowned, crouching to be at eye level with the child.

"I'm ever so sorry to bother you two. I just…I wanted to ask you something I've been thinking about for a bit now…It's about my mommy and papa. I came now because we will be out of class for a good while. I'm sorry for intruding…" Anna Belle's smile faltered as she looked at her boots. Chal looked to Brainy who shrugged it off.

"Come on in, Anna." Chal smiled as the girl's face immediately brightened. As she entered the house Chal closed the door behind her, "Are you hungry sweetie?"

Anna nodded, "Yes, ma'am. I kinda ran her immediately after lunch…" She blushed sheepishly.

"I don't mind splitting my lunch, all my wife made me was a sandwich." Brainy shrugged, his hands in his pockets."

He face quickly met a pillow, "Ow! Crazy woman, if it's not you, it's Helga! Can you leave my nose alone for once?"

"Come on, Anna, have a seat." Chal grabbed Brainy by his tie and pulled him into the kitchen, "Come on, Mr. Wannabe-a-bad-boy."

"It was just a joke! Don't shank me!" Brainy gulped.

The adults were quick to bring lunch into the living room while Anna Belle sat on the couch, swinging her legs back and forth. Brainy set down a plate with a tomato, ham, cheese, spinach, and mayo sandwich in front of Anna with a side of sliced apples and some milk. He took to his own leather recliner, opening a copy of _Hamlet_ and munching on his sandwich. Chal sat on the couch on the other side of the coffee table and smiled at Anna Belle, who picked up a cubed apple.

"Why are these cubed, Mrs. Bartlett?" Anna gave a slightly confused look at the strangely sliced fruit. Chal let out small giggles as Brainy lowered his book a bit from covering his face, exposing only his eyes. His right eye twitched a bit in annoyance at his wife.

"Chal 1. Brian 0." Chal winked in his direction and he smiled, rolling his eyes and going back to his book.

"So what brings you to the Shortman-Bartlett home?" Chal grinned at the young girl, who seemed to enjoy the homemade meal.

"Well, I was hoping to ask you two, along with Mr. and Mrs. Shortman a couple questions." Anna swallowed and patted her mouth gently with a napkin.

"Oh. I'm sorry. My brother is at his office looking over an expedition with our father for taking some supplies back to my people later this Spring Break, and Mrs. Shortman is still at the Emporium in a meeting." Chal explained, brushing back her pine green bangs.

"Oh. Okay." Anna Belle tilted her head a bit, "Well can I ask you two some things?"

Brainy lowered his book and looked at the young girl before glancing at his wife, who nodded.

"Of course, Anna Belle. What would you like to know." Chal smiled generously.

"Well…we were talking about our parents a lot lately with Parent Day coming up. Andy had this long story about how his parents met at three and how his mom loved his dad but was his bully and called his 'football head' and stuff. And Valentine was telling us how you two met in the jungle and there was a big battle between the Green Eyes and our parents. Even Fred had an interesting story about how his mom always beat his dad in manly stuff and secretly liked each other, even though Uncle Stink and Papa made fun of him. However, when I asked about my parents, all they said was it was Mr. Shortman who liked my mommy, not my papa. I don't understand that part. What I wanted to ask was … well, I'm ever so curious about how my mommy and my papa got to being Mr. and Mrs. Gifaldi…No one ever talks about that. Not even Mrs. Gammelthorpe, and she's always talking about something. Valentine recommended that I go to you Mrs. Bartlett. He says you were the 'Matchmaker of P.S. 118'. Can you tell me?"

Chal blushed as she heard Brainy chuckling from behind his book.

"Ya know, it's easier to ease-drop without that book in front of your face, Brian." Chal growled, raising an eyebrow at her husband. He frowned and sat the book down.

Chal turned and smiled at Anna Belle, "I can tell you their story. The story of the Mechanic and the School Teacher. It's not a popular tale, compared to the more complicated ones the gang's dealt with, but it's quite a romantic one. A tale of two lost souls that just can't seem to tell what path they should follow. Where should I begin? I guess you could say it all came together in that little grey house…"

**A/N: Sorry it's so short but I've got school tomorrow! I guess you could say this is kind of a prologue to the fic. I hope ya'll get who's kid is who's and who the parents are of each child! I'll try to update soon! And do some more art!**


	2. Little Miss Perfect

_**A/N: Here's the next chapter! I hope more people will start to read it, though most tend to look mainly for HxA fics on this…Oh wells, VIVA LA RESISTANCE! Hope ya'll like it!**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Chal, Anna Belle, and the kids!**_

_**Italics/Bold – AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

*****Bold*** - Chal, Brainy, and Anna Belle's POV**

Normal Text: Lila and Sid's POV in the story Chal is telling

_**ENJOY!**_

It was a moist, humid, and cloudy afternoon when a pale blue, worn Ferrari 355 Spyder sped down the old gravel road that made its way to Hillwood. The driver, a woman of twenty-four, ignored that the country side had become a mixed blur of grey, gold, and greens. She wasn't worried about wrecking though, she drove this route every weekend. Her long, red locks whipped around her as the warm wind forced itself against her thin body. She quickly brought a hand to her pale, now slightly puffy, face and wiped her tear-filled emerald eyes, her golden bracelet sliding down her wrist.

She couldn't understand what she had done wrong. It wasn't the first time she had gone to the home her and her fiancé shared to find him cuddled up in a pile of hay with a girl, ranging from a new farmhand to her cousin Lulu. But this time was different. He was with her. The woman she feared the most: Hilda Pataki. Deep within herself, she always knew that Arnie would figure out that he was in love with the blonde woman who lived just down the road. She had long ago figured that Hilda was Arnie's 'oh-so-special-someone', but she deeply felt for Arnie. She wanted to be the one for him. They both thought that she was. But she wasn't. No matter how many miles she drove everyday to be with him, no matter how many years she had put into their relationship, despite all she worked for, Arnie had fallen head over heels for Hilda.

She couldn't blame them though. Arnie was a wonderful man and Hilda was passionate and elegant. She wasn't nearly as attractive as her city cousins, however, her plain-Jane looks and honest nature carried her well, and beauty in the end seemed irrelevant. Both were fascinated with each other. Arnie seemed to love her passion and her free spirit while Hilda adored his little snorts and knowledge about lint. And from what she witnessed, she certainly knew how to get his propeller going.

Feeling depressed, she pulled over on the side of the road and stopped the engine. She sighed and leaned back in the driver's seat. She dreaded the idea of going back to Hillwood and facing the judgment of those who either knew her or knew of her. She wasn't too worried about her friends from Mr. Simmons' 4th grade class. Most hated to be around Arnie and said she could do better. They had matured a great bit too. Well, aside from the time they all began to crack jokes at Phoebe and Gerald's wedding when Arnold slipped after too many drinks (after trying to be polite to everyone offering him one), stating that looking at his cousin was equivalent to looking through a f***ed up mirror. Arnold spent the whole night apologizing, much to everyone's chagrin. Stinky and his wife had moved out of state when he decided to take the family farm off his old uncle's hands, while Nadine and Peapod had moved to South America for Nadine's research. Lila always found her love for bug strange, but she held her tongue. Peapod seemed fascinated by it just as Nadine did so she let it be.

Her fellow faculty members, unlike the gang, would never let her hear the end of it. She was completely aware that they disliked her, no matter how nice she would be towards them. They called her a fake and a 'principal's pet'. She did her best to ignore them, eating lunch with the older teachers like Mr. Simmons and his wife of 10 years, Dr. Simmons, Helga's old therapist, who still worked for the school. Principal Wartz was still there and he didn't seem to mind her much. They were the only ones who honestly liked her besides her students. And then there was her father. What would he say? Her father loved her dearly, and they were all the other had after her mother had passed away when she was six. He wasn't to keen on Arnie either, and she knew he was disappointed by how easily dedicated she was to Arnie, even after his many affairs.

She wished she had listened to everyone else. She wondered if she was like her friends, if she would have gone about the relationship differently. Her female friends were all very different, but in successful and blossoming relationships. There were her best friends: Rhonda, Helga, Chal, and Phoebe, along with Patty, Sheena, and Nadine. Nadine was exotic, Sheena, all natural and hopeful, and Patty the strong, silent type. She was none of those things.

Rhonda, her closest friend since she came to Hillwood, was presently married to Thaddeus Gammelthorpe and had given birth to a beautiful baby girl a couple weeks ago. The woman's personality fit her appearance. Rhonda was the confident type. She knows what she likes, how she wants things done, and is very vocal in it. She acknowledges her beauty and flair, and doesn't care what people think of her. The young woman shook her head a bit. She wasn't nearly as confident and she definitely cared what people thought of her. Not in a vain way of course, but she wanted to appear as an honest and gentle young lady.

This idea brought her mind to Phoebe Johansson, previously Heyerdahl, who had just given birth to her fraternal twins Valerie and Damien a month earlier. She was intelligent, which the two women had in common. However, Phoebe knew how to appear smart and not arrogant. She did not. She was afraid she would downgrade others unintentionally and seem snobby.

She definitely wasn't Helga or Chal. Mrs. Shortman was well-known in Hillwood for more than her beauty. Her blunt honesty and understanding of people and their problems put her on a hire level than most, not that she cared. Helga was also a fiery blonde with a passionate heart and A LOT of patience. Unlike Helga, though, the redhead was soft, reserved, and found it difficult to relate to a lot of people around her. Next to Helga was her sister-in-law, Chaltiquel "Freckles" Bartlett. Unlike her, Chal was quickly loved and accepted as the Princess of Hillwood. Chal was always up to something and loved adventure. She was curious and strange, but her quirks and heart made her easy to fall for. She, however, was not Chal. She kept her curiosity to herself and didn't have strange habits as far as she knew.

**The vibrant story teller was interrupted by snickering followed by laughter.**

"**Someone's a bit full of themselves, hm, princess?" Brainy laughed as his wife glared. **

"**Well it's true. I am a **_**real **_**PRINCESS. Ya know, of the Green-Eyed people." Chal crossed her arms over her chest.**

"**How could I forget? When my mother found out she fainted. Best Lloyd Family Ball EVER." Brainy chuckled, his signature grin etched across his pale, chiseled face.**

"**What happened at the ball?" Anna Belle asked curiously.**

"**OUR STORY is about your parents. RIGHT, Brian?" Chal glared at her husband who cleared his throat and opened his book, hiding behind it.**

"**You forgot scary as bloody hell…" He was hit with another pillow.**

"**Anyways, as I was saying…"**

As much as she wished she was one of her friends, happy and at home with their loving husbands with babies or babies on the way, she wasn't. She was left behind. She was Lila Sawyer.

Little Miss Perfect. She was gentle, practical, feminine, and intelligent, yet to herself and respectable of others. She wasn't curvaceous like Chal, Helga, and Patty, but she wasn't as small as Phoebe or wiry like Sheena. She was thin, but she had her small curves here and there in all the right places. They were just enough to earn glances, but not too much to where she would be stared at. She wouldn't have had it any other way either.

Men would always say she was the perfect woman when she over heard their conversations. Not too big and not too small. She was free, but tame. She was perfect. She was always told that. Her mother was the first one to tell her. Her father began to tell her so, as well as friends, past boyfriends, and enemies. The only people to tell her she wasn't was out of pure opinion and observation was Chal (who said that no one could ever be perfect anyways), and Arnie. Honestly, she had no idea what he thought of her. He had yet to say so. She figured when he proposed that meant her loved her though.

Lila wiped her eyes after jumping a bit from the sound of thunder gaining on her. She hated storms and wanted to get back to Hillwood as soon as possible. She'd try to stay with Rhonda or in the Boarding House for the time being. There was no way she could face her father this way. Not so soon.

Wiping away her tears in haste, Miss Sawyer went to start her car up once again. However, fate was not on her side. Her car stalled. She turned the key once again, before trying again and again. The car wouldn't start. Frustrated, Lila exited her car, gathering up her purse and took out her keys. She threw her keys into her purse and dug out her cell phone.

She quickly dialed the one friend she knows to know everything. After a couple of teeth grinding rings, a proud and cheery voice came through, "Rhonda Wellington Lloyd-Gammelthorpe, designer extraordinaire, how may I help you?"

"Rhonda? I'm ever so sorry to trouble you, but it appears that I'm having car troubles…" Lila sighed, choking up a bit.

"Oh my! Where are you, dear? Are you crying? Are you hurt?" Rhonda gasped through the phone, questions immediately flooding from her lips.

"I'm alright; it's just been such a troubling day…" Lila cried, wiping her face.

"What happened? Why aren't you with Arnie? Weren't you two suppose to spend this Spring Break on his family's farm?" Rhonda questioned, a worried tone in her voice.

"I'm ever so sure that's no longer possible, Rhonda. I found him there with someone. Hilda this time. It's really over for us…" Lila bawled, holding one hand to her head. She stared at the ground watching her tears dissipate into the dry soil, "Today can't possibly get any worse!"

As those hopeful words left her pink lips, rain came pouring down on the distraught country girl.

"Perfect. Rhonda, what do I do? It's starting to storm!" Lila began to cry and panic. If there was anything she hated in life, it was a storm.

"Okay, sweetie, calm down. Where are you?" Rhonda asked calmly.

"I'm on the road back to Hillwood next to an old wheat field! I'm on Jackson Road!" Lila yelled over the roaring sky.

"Jackson Road! Wheat field? Thaddeus, any ideas?" Rhonda turned to her husband, who was doing a tribal dance shaking their newborn daughter's rattle, the latter giggling loudly.

"Hm. Didn't one of the gang move out that way?" Curly rubbed his chin.

"Oh! I know! Lila dear, keep going straight a couple miles. There should be*static* a grey house on your left *static* will keep you *static* car get fixed *static* Stay safe Lila!" With that, Rhonda hung up.

"Rhonda? Rhonda?!" Lila sighed and jumped as thunder rumbled once again. She looked down the road, then back to her car before heading down the road on foot. As she walked, the thought of dying and tornadoes began to cross her mind. She began to pick up speed until she was racing down the road. She ended up falling and scraping her knee. She quickly removed her white heels and continued to run. By the time she had made it about two miles in, she had slowed down, too exhausted to keep running. In one hand was her purse and in the other her shoes. Her hair was now flat and sticking to her face, which was pale and ice cold. Losing hope, she limped on as rain pummeled her body.

She began to head further down the road before coming to a halt. Turning her head to the left, she noticed a dark, golden square. It wasn't until lightening flashed that she got a glimpse of a small two story house. It had white shutters and a white door. The grey home had only one light that remained on. Taking up a new found faith, she galloped over to the house.

She didn't realize that the yard was entirely empty. She ended up tripping over a tire with a yelp and knocking over a couple empty cans , causing a loud bang. Another light quickly came on in the house. Frantic, she began trying to gather her things and shove them into her purse. Before she could finish, though, the front door swung open with a slam.

"**Is this where they fall in love?!" Anna Belle interrupted excitedly, her meal now finished.**

**Chal laughed, a genuine smile on her smooth features, "No, honey. This is only the beginning. Humans can only fall in love so quickly.**

"**Oh. I guess that makes sense…Keep going! Keep going!" Anna Belle began bouncing in her sleep.**

**Chal nodded, "Well you can only imagine how awkward it was for the two of them…"**

The last thing Lila expected to see was Sid Gifaldi, mouth hanging open, with a baseball bat prepared to swing from his spot on the porch dressed in a white wife-beater and blue pajama pants. And she was ever so certain the last thing he expected was to find her soaked to the bone in his yard, muddy and barefoot, with her purse, its contents, her shoes, and her phone scattered across the lawn. Silence passed as Sid lowered her baseball bat. Lila blushed as did he. Lila attempted to smooth out her sticky strands and to smooth down her now transparent pale green dress. The two made eye contact once again.

"Lila?"

"Sid?"

"**It's twelve thirty." Brainy interrupted, not looking up from his book as he sat with his head in one of his hands. Both girls looked up at the clock above him. It was indeed time for Anna Belle to head back to school.  
**

"**But I thought we just started…" Anna Belle pouted, her bottom pink lip jutting out.**

"**Hmm. I'll tell you what. How about when you have lunch tomorrow, you come back and we'll continue. Mr. Bartlett's always here and I don't got to my dance studio to set up until two. What do you say?" Chal grinned at the little girl, whose face automatically brightened.**

"**Wonderful!" Anna Belle smiled, "Thank you for lunch!" **

"**Do you need a ride back?" Chal questioned, opening the front door. **

**Anna ran down the steps and turned around, "No thanks, Mrs. B! See you tomorrow!" **

**Chal smiled and shook her head before going inside and closing the door. She began to head upstairs and looked to her husband, who seemed so entranced by his novel.**

"**Aren't you coming?" She grinned mischievously at him.**

"**I don't think so. Talking about Lila and Sid's romance has killed the mood.**

**Chal rolled her eyes and walked over to his favorite spot. She leaned over his book and whispered into his ear before smirking and heading upstairs to their bedroom.**

**Brainy, finally sure that she was gone, paused, "That damn woman…" He muttered and stood up, tossing his book over his shoulder and hurrying upstairs after his wife.**

"**Chal 2. Brian 0." **

"**Shut up…"**

_**A/N: Okay, there's chapter two! Hope you guys like it. I know there's not much interaction between Lila and Sid yet, but there will be in the next chapter! **_

_**Hoping for reviews! This isn't a popular couple so I'm hoping you guys can spread the word about it! I'll try to update soon, but I got AP test this week and next week so we'll see!**_

_**Love, KireiTsuki **_____


	3. Important Message

Hey guys, long time, no update! I'm really sorry about this! But I've come to you guys with a major decision. Because of work, school (my senior year) and my manga production, I've realized I've put way too much on my plate. So not only will I be deleting stories, I'll only be finishing a few, and it may take a bit for updates.

HERE'S THE DEAL

I will be continuing _Little Wonders_ (Brainy future fic for Hey Arnold!), _The Chronicles of Deep Voice _(a fic that tells the HA! Movie from Helga's POV), _Supposedly Perfect_ (I am determined to make a fic shipping LilaxSid!), _Team Vexes_ (a Code Lyoko fic about the supporting characters), _Pie and Pudding _(a ClairexCliff Harvest Moon fic) will be redone.

*TDWT Challenge – I may bring this back later so it'll staying here, we'll see

**NOW FOR THE BIG ONE:**

_**Azzurra! **_**(a DxC post-Total Drama fic) will be deleted. But don't be upset, because it will return! I will be redoing it because I want it to align with my newest upcoming fic, **_**9 Months, 9 Lives**_**. This will be a prequel to **_**Azzurra!**_** I want to do this mainly because not only will it be exciting to write, I want to experiment with multiple characters. I hope all of you will check it out and get excited, 'cause there will be some art for this one!**

These are the fics that will be deleted:

*Kirei Tsuki's Hey Arnold Challenges: I just don't have the time or the motive for these. I think I'll just stick to art requests lol I'm much better at that. As for the one I have done, it will be turned into a one shot.

*Its Not All Black and White (XavRia fic)

*A Moment with the Minis : I don't need it anymore lol (Hey Arnold short)

*Curly's Angels: Just not interested in pursuing this one, sorry guys (Hey Arnold fic)

*Plan GBMAWWT! : No longer have the interest and it is poorly written. This was like, middle school. (BMxWW)

*Oraabelle the Water Mistress: same as Plan GBMAWWT! (BMxWW)

I apologize if some of you are upset about my official decisions. The CAST LIST FOR 9 MONTHS, 9 LIVES will be posted on my deviantart either TODAY or TOMORROW!


End file.
